


Anna writes AUs

by groovygryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovygryffindor/pseuds/groovygryffindor
Summary: This is just a collection of some short AUs, one shots and fanfics I sometimes write.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. Falling deep

Marlene x Dorcas   
enemies to lovers AU

It has already been the fifth time this week that Dorcas and Marlene were arguing over something ridiculous - they kept fighting a lot, no matter if it was about who gets the better grades, who has the better fashion taste, who is the most mature, who gets the most boys and even who is a better friend to Mary and Lily. The red haired girl sighed, watching them throwing books and pillows at each other in the dorm. This couldn't keep on going forever. Since first year Marlene and Dorcas didn't really seem to actually like each other but since a few months, this disliking turned into a mutual strong hate. "Couldn't you just stop being ridiculous for once?! You're getting on my nerves! Being around you is even more annoying to me than being around Potter!" Lily yelled, which stopped the fighting between the other two girls for a second. Lily was normally really patient and a good friend to both of them but it was really getting out of hand. Mary was even more helpless than Lily was, most of the time she didn't even entered the dorm anymore to avoid those confrontations. "I swear to god! I don't want to see you here in this dorm again, until you finally learned to get along with each other!" Neither of them said a word to Lily anymore because when she's mad, there's no point of getting out of there, until she calmed down again. So Marlene and Dorcas had to leave the dorm. "It's everything your fault!" Marlene kept arguing in the common room. "Don't be so ridiculous." Dorcas simply answered, before sitting down on the couch. Why did they just hate each other so much? It was already late and now that they got kicked out, they had no place to sleep other then staying in the common room, lying on the couches by the warm fire. None of them was really into the mood of sleeping, but at least they didn't fight for a hot moment. It also wasn't an exactly comfortable silence, but it was better than yelling. How should they just stop fighting from one day to another? They couldn't even slightly imagine a friendship between the two of them. "Why do we even fight about who's a better friend to Mary and Lily if all we do is hurting them with our fights? We could just stop for them and go back to the dorm." Dorcas suggested after a while. "Oh please, don't act like it's that easy! You will just tell everyone after it, how brillant your idea was, because you're so smart and made me just gave in!" Marlene replied annoyed as she starred into the fireplace. "It's up to you. We could also just act like we are friends now, whenever they are around." Dorcas replied. "Oh you've actually said something smart today, Meadowes." Marlene answered, rolling her eyes. "We will see how it works." She added to her last words, before yawning tiredly and turning around to fall asleep. 

For the next morning, the girls had a plan. "We stopped fighting." Dorcas told Lily as Marlene and her finally came back to the dorm before class started. "Really?" Lily raised an eyebrow. From the corner of one of her eyes she saw Mary sneaking out of the room. "Yeah, it was her idea." Marlene admitted, rolling her eyes. "If so, I'm glad to let you know, that this dorm will let you live here again." Lily answered, before heading out to class. "Guess we are both good friends to her." Dorcas shrugged, before using the bathroom. "You wish!" Marlene mumbled under her breath. Nothing really changed yet, it was just a mask they were putting on. Whenever they were alone, they were still the same to each other, but somehow it started to get on Dorcas nerves. 

Soon weeks passed by and Lily still didn't notice any fights. "That's strange." She pointed out as she studied in the library together with Mary, seeing Dorcas and Marlene laughing together on the other side of the room. "They haven't fought in a while all of a sudden." Lily continued to talk, while biting her muggle pen she brought from home.   
"See? It's not that difficult to stop fighting. We haven't done it in front of a Lily for a whole while now. We should start to be friends when we're alone, too." Dorcas suggest. But instead of being as enthusiastic as her, Marlene stopped to laugh immediately. "Not gonna happen!" She answered, before staying up and leaving the room. What was just wrong with her? Dorcas asked herself. In fact, she has never really understood the real reason Marlene was fighting with her all of the time. She actually just fought back, because patient words didn't seem to help in those cases when Marlene was really furious. So Dorcas decided to follow her roommate out of the castle. Her way leaded her to great lake where Marlene sat down on the bridge to it. "What do you want?" She asked Dorcas without even turning around because she knew exactly that this girl has been following her until now. "Listen! I really wanna clear things between us." Dorcas tried to explain, standing behind Marlene. "Why all of a sudden?" She asked, looking down into the water. "Because it's annoying me." Dorcas replied. "Fine! Why don't you just leave me alone then?!" Marlene suddenly got so furious, that she stood up to face Dorcas. "Because I care!" This girl shouted back. "You don't care a single bit about me! If you would, you would've noticed everything and didn't react like that! And you might've give me some space!" It started to get out of control. "Oh yeah, I see! Now it's all about you! How can a single person be so selfish?!" Dorcas yelled, before Marlene grabbed her collar. "You're calling me selfish?" She asked her. Dorc started to get nervous. She knew Marlene was much stronger than her and could easily beat her up but there was no way out of this. If she answered with 'no', Marlene would call her a liar and if she answered with 'yes', it also wouldn't make it less worse. She decided not to lie. "Yes", was her answer with fury and courage in her eyes, grabbing Marlene's arm, before she felt how her feet lost the ground, Marlene let go of her collar and after having the feeling of elegantly flying, her back started to feel wet, until she completely fell into the lake, diving deep into the dark water. Little did she know Marlene was flying with her together. Their hands touched for a second under water, before they came up again. "I can't swim, you idiot!" Dorcas yelled as she tried to keep her head above the water. Without another word, Marlene grabbed Dorcas' waist and took her with her out of the water. "What have I just done to do?" Dorcas asked with tears in her eyes as both girls lied down on the river side. It was completely quiet around them. Every student was in class right now, just the the two of them were here and all they could hear was how the water slowly bashed on the riverside, the birds singing and the leaves dancing in the wind. "Stolen my heart." Marlene answered quietly after a while as she stared into nothing. "What?" Dorcas asked, turning around to the girl. "Just shut up!" The blond haired girl answered exhausted. She was trembling from the cold wind and her wet clothes. "I'm sorry if I have done something wrong." Dorcas replied hurt, sitting up. "It's not your fault!" Marlene seemed so weak in this moment but yet so inviolable and furious at the same time. "We should talk about it." Dorcas suggested carefully. "There is nothing to talk about!" Marlene yelled. "You're trying to hide your weakness with turning it into anger and making up fake scenarios to explain why you're so mad but the truth is, that you're hurt. You're strong but you're hurt and you can't do anything about it." Dorcas pointed out. "How do you know?" Marlene asked as she finally gave in. "Because I like you." Dorcas answered. Marlene turned around as she looked up to Dorcas in shook. "At first I thought those fights were all about Mary and Lily, because you liked one of them and that was also the reason why you agreed to stop fighting in front of them as it made them furious and sad. But I'm not dumb and this option would've still have too many unanswered questions, so I came up with this theory." Dorcas explained. "I was just scared that if we wouldn't fight, we become close friends and I just can't be near you without wanting to be even more closer. I always knew that it's not what you want, so I wanted to protect both of us from myself and hide the truth as long as possible. And as you said, I don't want to appear weak." Marlene explained, almost tearing up. "How do you know that I don't want the same you do? We have never talked about it. Also I don't think you're weak. Neither physically nor mentally." Dorcas replied. Marlene shrugged. "Do you want the same?" She asked. The other girl nodded. "Since I met you, I haven't really seen you truly happy. I've wanted to see you happy in a while and why not trying out to date you? We're both girls and it won't be that easy, I know, but I actually don't care. I will take all the risks to see you happy." Dorcas said, when suddenly a little smile appeared on the face of both girl. Dorcas opened her warm arms widely to let Marlene crawl into them, protecting her from the cold wind. "Truce?" Dorc asked. "Truce." Marlene replied, before looking into those brown calming eyes and not being able to resist that girl any longer, which made both of them slowly kiss.


	2. Minnie’s diary

property of Minerva McGonagall

17th December 1973  
Dear diary,  
I can't believe it! Albus has done it again! He's been bewitching snowmen to throw snowballs at the first years since the first snow this year. They're all too scared to leave their dorms now. Doesn't this man has more important things to do? Starting to work here years ago, I thought I will be cooperating with one of the greatest wizards of all time. Well, I couldn't say I'm madly disappointed because it's actually fun as well and when seriousness is needed, Albus is perfect for both. Speaking of serious- I think the Black boy is battling the snowmen right now. I should stop him from doing that.   
Love, Minnie 

13th February 1974  
Dear diary,  
Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I can't stand this anymore. I have a date with Poppy tomorrow - that's not the thing which is bothering me, but the fact that Mr Potter keepings sitting in my ears about Lily Evans. Hell knows how I'm supposed to help him with his love problems! Mrs Evans is obviously not interested in him, I can't change that. Just another lonely Valentine's Date for Mr Potter. Sometimes I'm a bit sorry for him. He should stop chasing after the same girl for years now. Maybe I will invite him and his friends tomorrow for tea so he isn't that lonely. I'm too generous.  
Love, Minnie 

14th February 1974  
Dear diary,  
The date with Poppy today was fantastic. We went to Hogsmead in disguise so nobody would recognise us together, I bought her flowers and she invited me for lunch. In the afternoon I invited the four trouble makers to my office for tea like I promised myself. It was fun to talk with them together privately instead of detention again and Mr Potter didn't seem too lonely. Mrs Evans didn't have a date at all today which isn't as harmful for the boy as if she would've had a date with someone else. I should stop getting involved in others' private lives but people keeping pushing me into them. Well, what's life without a little gossip?  
Love, Minnie

23rd October 1975  
Dear diary,  
Today I was on my cat patrol through the castle again. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Mr Black and Mr Lupin snogging in a corner of one of the hallways together. Finally! I have already shipped them since a while. I shouldn't ship students but I can't help myself. Sirius noticed me but at least this time his obvious boyfriend convinced him that not all cats are me. Then Sirius had to drop an are-you-sirius-pun again. I swear to Merlin, one more pun this year and I will shoot myself in the head. 

6th May 1975  
Dear diary,  
I might've gone completely insane by now. I have just seen three animals together in the hallway. No cats or owls - a giant stag, a black dog and a rat. I don't know what they were doing there but they were probably reading something. I guess I need to rest now and get a bit comfort by Poppy. Not because I'm in love with her, it's because she's a nurse of course. Yeah...  
Love, Minnie

7th May 1975  
Dear diary,  
Poppy looked stunning today. I like her cute nurse outfit. I came to the conclusion that I'm totally sane. She said my health was completely fine. Not only this fact but also the reason Potter, Black and Pettigrew were acting weird since a well made my hallucination more realistic. Not that they have ever acted normal of course but I remember them once stealing books about becoming animagi from the library and acting like those books were just for normal transfiguration homework. As if Potter and Black would even make their homework at all... Actually Mr Potter is really good at my transfiguration classes. So far I have no real proof yet for my theory but I'm sure something suspicious is going on there. Well, I have a tea date with Poppy in a few minutes so that's all for now.  
Love, Minnie

27th June 1975  
Dear diary,  
Today I caught the four trouble makers in the hallway at night. I wanted them to explain themselves but Mr Black played the worried maternal-card. I was speechless and he kept talking about how worried they were about me that I could've been dying. I told him that Hogwarts was the safest place in the whole wizarding world till he started to talk about Pomeii and how everyone thought it was safe as wall until the big explosion. I have just been out with Poppy, nothing to worry about... well, I couldn't tell him what I have been doing of course. But I have noticed that I'm like a parental figure for Sirius since a long while already. Understandable by such abusive parents he has. He looked much worse this year after the summer holidays than usually. I'm scared of this year's holidays. Will they get even worse than ever before for Sirius Black? I wish I could help him, but I can't... Well, now it's really time for bed! Good night.  
Love, Minnie

9th September 1975  
Dear diary,  
How to traditionally start a new school year? That's right, detention with all four trouble makers! As much as they're annoying, I couldn't imagine them already graduating after next school year. What a weird feeling but now I still have them for two more years by my side. Each time I'm impressed by Mr Lupin's strategy in staying away from trouble by taking to his friends until they think the prank idea was made up by themselves and not by Mr Lupin, then doing the prank all alone while the "innocent" boy just keeps watching. Really clever but not clever enough too beat me long term - that's why he's automatically in detention now every time I catch the other three together. Also I put a lot of hope into Mr Potter's transfiguration grades this year. Now you have to excuse me, I need to keep an eye on the four until something - SIRIUS BLACK!!!   
Love, Minnie


	3. Attack in the vinyl shop

Sirius (Wolfstar)

A vinyl shop somewhere in muggle London 

24th October 1994 

The familiar sound of the door bell was ringing through the shop. Sirius ran downstairs. "Oh hello Mrs Beck! How are you?" The old woman comes often to shop, Sirius loves talking to her, it let him forget about the time in Azkaban immediately even tho she was a muggle, Sirius felt like he could tell her everything, like he could trust her. Ofc he didn't told her about his magic and his werewolf fiancé but about his day or the latest gossip. "I'm fine." She replied with a calm strong voice. "What about you? How's the shop going?" The lady smiled at him while looking through some vinyls. "It's great!" Sirius smiled back at her. "Nirvana just published their new album MTV Unplugged in New York! The shop is booming of all their fans and other people who want to buy it!" Mrs Beck grinned. "Bet I need to hear it too." "Totally yes!" Sirius jumped excitingly. "It debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200!" "Wow!" She had to laugh, seeing Sirius so excited about music makes her heart go wild. One of the few things she shared with Sirius was the love to music. Both of them adored hearing Rock n Roll and Punk Rock. "Look, here it is!" He handed up the vinyl. "Oh great! Can we listen to it?" "Ofc we can!" Sirius nodded and started the vinyl player. He loves the soft crack of the player when he puts the needle down on the vinyl. He turned on the volume and the album started to play. Sirius took Mrs Beck hands and they both starting to swing to the music. 

25th October 1994 

Sirius sorted some vinyls into the shelves as he heard some footsteps coming downstairs. "Hey Remus!" Sirius didn't bother too look up, too busy with his work. The footsteps came nearer, still no answer. Remus had to be really tired. "Honey?" Sirius turned around as something suddenly crashed down. He didn't know where it was coming until something crashed down next to his head. Spells! "REMUS!" Sirius screamed. He still didn't know where the spells where coming from. He tried to get ride of them, casting protecting spells all around himself. Remus run downstairs. "Sirius what's wrong!" "They've found me! The ministry have found me!"


	4. The moon and the stars

Wolfstar 

The sun was shining bright through the window and a ray touched Remus face. He fidget without his nose while walking up and suddenly realized that a boy -smelling like a wet dog- was lying in his arm. He didn't know why but he loved this smell, so he pressed his noise softly in the black hair, breathing the smell. Remus' hands slowly ran down Sirius body, nearly reaching his sleep-partner's shorts till this one woke up and took Monny's hands, wanting him to hold his. "Hey Sirius, what a beautiful morning, isn't it?" He asked softly while taking the hands. "Why are you lying in my bed, under my blanket, in my arms?" The werewolf asked curiously. "I had a nightmare." "About what?" "About you, dying." "Mhh... sounds bad..." "That's everything you have to say?!" Pads turned around quickly, meeting Moony's eyes and also quickly looking somewhere else. He didn't want to make the situation more awkward than it already was. "I know that it's really bad having such a dream but I can't help you." He answered. Pads looked him straight into his beautiful hazel eyes. "Moony, I have to tell you something important, something I didn't tell you in the dream, this costed me your life. Moony... I love you. I love you like a girl would love you. I love you more than anything else on this world. I love more than anyone else does. I'm gay for you. And I know that you don't love me back and that you won't talk to me again but I needed to tell you this, it's the explanation why I was so strange all the time and I'm so sorry if I hurt any of your feelings." He sighed, wanted to tear up but still looking into these eyes. "I love you you so so so much, you're the love of my life, I already thought you will never say these things which you said right now, you're my stars and I'm your moon, I don't want to lose you." Said Remus. Tears started flossing down before he putted his hand on Sirius' face and softly pulled him nearer to their very first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Marlene x Dorcas   
enemies to lovers AU

It has already been the fifth time this week that Dorcas and Marlene were arguing over something ridiculous - they kept fighting a lot, no matter if it was about who gets the better grades, who has the better fashion taste, who is the most mature, who gets the most boys and even who is a better friend to Mary and Lily. The red haired girl sighed, watching them throwing books and pillows at each other in the dorm. This couldn't keep on going forever. Since first year Marlene and Dorcas didn't really seem to actually like each other but since a few months, this disliking turned into a mutual strong hate. "Couldn't you just stop being ridiculous for once?! You're getting on my nerves! Being around you is even more annoying to me than being around Potter!" Lily yelled, which stopped the fighting between the other two girls for a second. Lily was normally really patient and a good friend to both of them but it was really getting out of hand. Mary was even more helpless than Lily was, most of the time she didn't even entered the dorm anymore to avoid those confrontations. "I swear to god! I don't want to see you here in this dorm again, until you finally learned to get along with each other!" Neither of them said a word to Lily anymore because when she's mad, there's no point of getting out of there, until she calmed down again. So Marlene and Dorcas had to leave the dorm. "It's everything your fault!" Marlene kept arguing in the common room. "Don't be so ridiculous." Dorcas simply answered, before sitting down on the couch. Why did they just hate each other so much? It was already late and now that they got kicked out, they had no place to sleep other then staying in the common room, lying on the couches by the warm fire. None of them was really into the mood of sleeping, but at least they didn't fight for a hot moment. It also wasn't an exactly comfortable silence, but it was better than yelling. How should they just stop fighting from one day to another? They couldn't even slightly imagine a friendship between the two of them. "Why do we even fight about who's a better friend to Mary and Lily if all we do is hurting them with our fights? We could just stop for them and go back to the dorm." Dorcas suggested after a while. "Oh please, don't act like it's that easy! You will just tell everyone after it, how brillant your idea was, because you're so smart and made me just gave in!" Marlene replied annoyed as she starred into the fireplace. "It's up to you. We could also just act like we are friends now, whenever they are around." Dorcas replied. "Oh you've actually said something smart today, Meadowes." Marlene answered, rolling her eyes. "We will see how it works." She added to her last words, before yawning tiredly and turning around to fall asleep. 

For the next morning, the girls had a plan. "We stopped fighting." Dorcas told Lily as Marlene and her finally came back to the dorm before class started. "Really?" Lily raised an eyebrow. From the corner of one of her eyes she saw Mary sneaking out of the room. "Yeah, it was her idea." Marlene admitted, rolling her eyes. "If so, I'm glad to let you know, that this dorm will let you live here again." Lily answered, before heading out to class. "Guess we are both good friends to her." Dorcas shrugged, before using the bathroom. "You wish!" Marlene mumbled under her breath. Nothing really changed yet, it was just a mask they were putting on. Whenever they were alone, they were still the same to each other, but somehow it started to get on Dorcas nerves. 

Soon weeks passed by and Lily still didn't notice any fights. "That's strange." She pointed out as she studied in the library together with Mary, seeing Dorcas and Marlene laughing together on the other side of the room. "They haven't fought in a while all of a sudden." Lily continued to talk, while biting her muggle pen she brought from home.   
"See? It's not that difficult to stop fighting. We haven't done it in front of a Lily for a whole while now. We should start to be friends when we're alone, too." Dorcas suggest. But instead of being as enthusiastic as her, Marlene stopped to laugh immediately. "Not gonna happen!" She answered, before staying up and leaving the room. What was just wrong with her? Dorcas asked herself. In fact, she has never really understood the real reason Marlene was fighting with her all of the time. She actually just fought back, because patient words didn't seem to help in those cases when Marlene was really furious. So Dorcas decided to follow her roommate out of the castle. Her way leaded her to great lake where Marlene sat down on the bridge to it. "What do you want?" She asked Dorcas without even turning around because she knew exactly that this girl has been following her until now. "Listen! I really wanna clear things between us." Dorcas tried to explain, standing behind Marlene. "Why all of a sudden?" She asked, looking down into the water. "Because it's annoying me." Dorcas replied. "Fine! Why don't you just leave me alone then?!" Marlene suddenly got so furious, that she stood up to face Dorcas. "Because I care!" This girl shouted back. "You don't care a single bit about me! If you would, you would've noticed everything and didn't react like that! And you might've give me some space!" It started to get out of control. "Oh yeah, I see! Now it's all about you! How can a single person be so selfish?!" Dorcas yelled, before Marlene grabbed her collar. "You're calling me selfish?" She asked her. Dorc started to get nervous. She knew Marlene was much stronger than her and could easily beat her up but there was no way out of this. If she answered with 'no', Marlene would call her a liar and if she answered with 'yes', it also wouldn't make it less worse. She decided not to lie. "Yes", was her answer with fury and courage in her eyes, grabbing Marlene's arm, before she felt how her feet lost the ground, Marlene let go of her collar and after having the feeling of elegantly flying, her back started to feel wet, until she completely fell into the lake, diving deep into the dark water. Little did she know Marlene was flying with her together. Their hands touched for a second under water, before they came up again. "I can't swim, you idiot!" Dorcas yelled as she tried to keep her head above the water. Without another word, Marlene grabbed Dorcas' waist and took her with her out of the water. "What have I just done to do?" Dorcas asked with tears in her eyes as both girls lied down on the river side. It was completely quiet around them. Every student was in class right now, just the the two of them were here and all they could hear was how the water slowly bashed on the riverside, the birds singing and the leaves dancing in the wind. "Stolen my heart." Marlene answered quietly after a while as she stared into nothing. "What?" Dorcas asked, turning around to the girl. "Just shut up!" The blond haired girl answered exhausted. She was trembling from the cold wind and her wet clothes. "I'm sorry if I have done something wrong." Dorcas replied hurt, sitting up. "It's not your fault!" Marlene seemed so weak in this moment but yet so inviolable and furious at the same time. "We should talk about it." Dorcas suggested carefully. "There is nothing to talk about!" Marlene yelled. "You're trying to hide your weakness with turning it into anger and making up fake scenarios to explain why you're so mad but the truth is, that you're hurt. You're strong but you're hurt and you can't do anything about it." Dorcas pointed out. "How do you know?" Marlene asked as she finally gave in. "Because I like you." Dorcas answered. Marlene turned around as she looked up to Dorcas in shook. "At first I thought those fights were all about Mary and Lily, because you liked one of them and that was also the reason why you agreed to stop fighting in front of them as it made them furious and sad. But I'm not dumb and this option would've still have too many unanswered questions, so I came up with this theory." Dorcas explained. "I was just scared that if we wouldn't fight, we become close friends and I just can't be near you without wanting to be even more closer. I always knew that it's not what you want, so I wanted to protect both of us from myself and hide the truth as long as possible. And as you said, I don't want to appear weak." Marlene explained, almost tearing up. "How do you know that I don't want the same you do? We have never talked about it. Also I don't think you're weak. Neither physically nor mentally." Dorcas replied. Marlene shrugged. "Do you want the same?" She asked. The other girl nodded. "Since I met you, I haven't really seen you truly happy. I've wanted to see you happy in a while and why not trying out to date you? We're both girls and it won't be that easy, I know, but I actually don't care. I will take all the risks to see you happy." Dorcas said, when suddenly a little smile appeared on the face of both girl. Dorcas opened her warm arms widely to let Marlene crawl into them, protecting her from the cold wind. "Truce?" Dorc asked. "Truce." Marlene replied, before looking into those brown calming eyes and not being able to resist that girl any longer, which made both of them slowly kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissions open:  
> If you want me to write about a specific scenario or ships, you can hit me up here in the comment section.  
> I will write about almost anything apart from smut and Dramione.


End file.
